bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Smith
The Splicer model Lady Smith is one of the upper-class matrons of Rapture, but is also a caricature of the stereotypical rich WASP (White Anglo-Saxon Protestant): elitist, prejudiced, shallow. She can often be heard threatening to "send the boy out to give you (the player) a good thrashing," or making bigoted remarks. In BioShock 2, Lady Smith has further deteriorated. She often speaks about her past life, revealing that she raised at least three children. She seems not aware of her situation, believing herself to have been evicted from her home and living on the streets. However, when aggressive, dying, or while hypnotized, she returns to her old delusions of grandeur. At times, she appears to think her enemies are there to evict her from her current property, deprive her of her last few possessions, or even threaten her children. ''BioShock'' Quotes The following are phrases that Lady Smith says in BioShock. The name of the source audio file is listed when known. Upon Hearing the Player *"What is that there?" *"Go away, I'm tired." *"H-hello?" *"Darling, is that you?" *"Yes?" *"Who is it?" *"Hello? Oh, get the door, Sydney!" *"Sorry?" *"Darling!" *"What?" *"H-hello? Is there someone in the hall?" Curiosity Ending *"Mice… I must have the boy set some traps!" *"Nothing there, but we should bring in the hounds from the stables, just the same." *"Nothing… just some vandals, I suppose." *"Nothing more than phantoms and wind." *"Hm, my nerves must be shot. Florida, make me a hot toddy." At a Locked Door *"Hello? Hello. HELLO?!" *"Darling! Come and fix this, it's stuck!" *"Darling! Come out!" *"The party has started, hurry up!" *"This is my house, let me in!" *"I left my key." *"Darling? Darling? Darling?!" [Grumble] *"Yes! Yes, it's stuck, again!" *"Fix the blasted door!" *"We're not that late, let me in!" Frozen (Stuttering) *"Help, darling…" Burning (Heading to Water) *"Help! Help! Help!" *"Make it stop!" Examining Corpse *"Oh, ya. Looks like we're running short on sunshine… Darling?!" *"Audrey, Michelle, Peter, Thomas, William, Joseph… no wait, n-not Peter." *"My dear elite, no, distinguished friends. I've finally found the answer we've all been looking for!" *"Too introverted for anyone to notice." *"I suppose I could use this. I-I-I might need it, one day, I-''" *"''Oh, he'll love this. Just adore it!" *"Darling, we need more of these for the show." *"10 scented palms, 16 gold teeth, 1 pearl, 5 sunshine times." *"The finest? [Snort] The finest, hardly! Hardly at all." *[Laughs] "Oh, Darling Darling Darling, you shouldn't have." Idle *"Charles! I think the negro cook's been stealing. It's always like that with the coloreds. Take, take, take." *"We've got to have standards, even in troubled times." *"Tell the minister he'll just have to wait. It's my daughter's wedding, not his." *"Oh, he's terribly funny. But his wife has put on so much weight." *"They always arrive with out-stretched hands. They're a tuneful people, I'll grant you, but ''so lazy." *"''Go on, then! Take your whore and go! But I'm keeping everything, EVERYTHING!" *"Bring a picnic lunch and we'll make a day of it. I just adore the summer time." *"It's not like those people in Apollo Square. Animals, every one of them!" *"You call that tenderloin? If you serve that in any respectable hotel in New York, they'd laugh you out of town." *"They talk talk talk, but in the end they've got nothing to offer society. Just more mouths to feed." *"She didn't fit in, anyway. I don't care where she's gone." Using Vending Machines *"I need this! Do you hear me?!" *"WORK, stupid thing!" *"Hurry up!" *"More money?!" *"Give- me- my- stuff!" *"How dare you?" *"Sold out? Sold out?!" *"My tickets, where are they?" Attacking the Player *"Tacky little nothing!" *"Don't you disrespect me!" *"Vulgar little tramp!" *"You're worthless! You're nothing!" *"How dare you touch me!" *"Watch where you're going, moron!" *"Hanger-on! Parasite!" *"Uncivil, uncouth, uncultivated!" *"I'll teach you your place!" *"We have rules here!" *"I'm your better!" *"Don't you dare touch me!" *"Get out of my sight!" *"You're stealing! I know it!" *"Not-in-this-house!" *"Clean it up! Clean it up!" *"Touch me? You dare?!" *"You're not one of us!" Attacking a Big Daddy *"Do something! Just do something you Goddamn tin cow!" *"Useless Metal Hulk!" *"Don't look at me you blasted tank!" *"Take off your horrid mask! Take it off!" Upon Killing the Player *"Look at him, just lying there! Another parasite!" *[Laughs] "A little lesson." *"You were deserving." *"You won't be making any more trouble!" *"Bates! Quick, quick!" Attacking another Splicer *"Mind your blasted manners!" *"Give those back to me you horrid person!" Exiting Combat *"Good riddance, you little nothing." *"Ah, don't worry Darling, they'll be back." *"Adieu everyone, I hope we've had fun." Chasing the Player *"Stop running like a fool!" *"Run! That's all your kind can do, isn't it?" *"Oh, yes run, you coward!" *"Oh where are you going?" *"Run away! You people will never amount to anything!" *"Go and run! That's all your time is good for!" *"Come here now!" *"That won't work for long!" *"We can see you, ya know." *"I'm watching you, scoundrel." Searching for the Player *"You know what they do to vagrants in Rapture? They hang them!" *"I know what your type is looking for, and you won't get it!" *"You think you can just take what you want? This isn't the jungle!" *"Parasite! Welfare hound! I got nothing for you!" *"There's proper folk, here. You don't fit in." *"Your kind isn't welcome here." *"I'll send the boy out to give you a good thrashing." *"You'll regret coming here… mark my words." *"It's always the same with you parasites, looking for a hand out." *"Where are you?" *"Where did you go?" *"I know you're out there, scurrying like a rat!" *"Stop wasting my time, you horrid monster!" *"Come out now, you ghastly person." *"He's off again, just like those other thugs!" Injured *"Darling, the medicine! I need it now!" *"Good Lord! The blood! The blood!" *"Wounded! I'm bleeding!" *"I'm bleeding! BLEEDING!" In Medical Pavilion *"Clean and scrub, wash and clean." *"He's lean. I like that…" *"Look at him. Common!" *"See what you did to me?! See what you did!" *"I can taste you, and it's disgusting…" *"Yes, Dr. Steinman. Uh, no Dr. Steinman… sorry, Dr. Steinman." *"CLEAN IT UP! CLEAN IT UP!" In Arcadia *"This one! He brought the poison!" *"He is the poison! Kill him!" *"Now!" *"You have poisoned our earth!" *"Ready, ready!" *"Saturnine! Run, run!" *"It's those damn cultists!" *"They're coming!" *"You ruined everything! EVERYTHING!" *"We Saturnine don't like strangers." *"You are the poison!" ''BioShock 2'' Quotes The following are phrases that Lady Smith says in BioShock 2. The name of the source audio file is listed when known. Attacked by Bees *"No bees! No! No! NO!" *"Gah, STOP!" *"Get them of off me!" *"No! NO!" *"OH MY GOD! BEES!" Berserk *"YOU ANIMAL!" *"I'LL CLAW YOUR EYES OUT!" Bleeding *"I'm bleeding! BLEEDING!" *"Help! Help! Help!" *"Darling, the medicine! I need it now!" *"Oh my God! I'm covered in blood!" *"Good lord! The blood! The blood!" *"Oooh! I'm bleeding!" *"Heavens! Oh no!" *"Bleeding… All over my new dress… It"s ruined…" *"You, boy, bring me a bandage, quickly…" *"Wounded! I'm bleeding!" Using a Health Station *"Oh darling, so good, so good…" *"Ohh, sunshine. Sunshine fixes everything…" Burning *"Preserve me!" *"Water! Water! Help!" *"My gown… on fire! Put it out!" Examining a Corpse *"Oh, yes. Looks like we're running low on sunshine… Darling!" *"Audrey, Michelle, Peter, Thomas, William, Joseph… Oh, no! No no no! Wait, not Peter!" *"My dear elite-- No, distinguished friends, I've finally found the answer we've all been looking for!" *"Too introverted for anyone to notice." *"Oh, I suppose I could use this; I might need it one day." *"Oh, he'll love this. Just adore it!" *"Darling, we need more of these for the show!" *"10 scented palms, 16 gold teeth, 1 purple… 5 sunshine times!" *"The finest? [Snort] The finest, hardly! Hardly!" *"Oh, darling, darling, darling, you shouldn't have!" Taunting *"Touch me?! You dare?!" *"We have rules here!" *"This isn't some damned flophouse!" *"I'm watching you, scoundrel!" *"You're stealing! I know it!" *"You wouldn't dare! You wouldn't dare!" *"Not in this house!" *"Don't you dare touch me!" *"I'm writing down your name, you filth!" *"Look at you… Common! Filthy!" *"Watch where you're going, moron!" Idle *"The times may be unkind, but did you have to take our home? I raised my children there! Bastards!" *"True friends stick by you through thick and thin… I suppose that now I know who my true friends were!" *"Mending my own clothes. Who'd of thought, me of all people!?" *"Beef… stew? From a can?'' Oh, the indignity! Oh!" *"''I may be hungry, but I'll not beg. I'm above it. I'll not beg!" *"To think… some ungrateful parasite must be chopping my heirlooms for kindling even now! It sickens me." *"I'm surrounded by them, and yet they can tell… I'm their better! They know it… I know it!" *"Sometimes I drift away and feel I'm back on the old estate… sigh then I open my eyes." *"Picking through the trash for scraps to eat… I'm just grateful Mother doesn't have to see me this way." *"The stench… God, like the horse's stables! Repugnant." *"Why, this isn't so bad at all. Quaint, earthy… Oh, I can't kid myself. This lifestyle is a disgrace!" *"My home. Oh, my home. How I long for one night in a warm, clean bed. Is that too much to ask?" *"This ambiance… strictly sub-par! If any place needed a talented decorator, this would be it!" *"Three children. Yes, three little angels, all gone now. I wonder if they miss their mommy?" *"This Lamb woman seems cultured. Why, I'd love to sit down to tea! I think I'll send her an introduction by post! Yes!" *"Hmm, will Eternity be hot or cold? I wonder… I'll bring my shawl." *"I do hope that in Eternity there will be time to pick Sofia's brain a bit." Injured *"I'm hurt… badly!" Humming *"It's so good for you so new for you, to see someone in such a stew for you. And when I say I'll do all I could for you, it's so good for you…" (Quote from the song "It's Bad for Me") Throwing a Grenade *"The Family sends its regards!" Laughs *"This is what ''you get!" *"''You trash!" *"Be gone!" Curious *"Hello? Is someone in the hall?" *"A prowler?" *"The hounds! Someone must be on the property!" *"Come out from hiding, thief!" *"No use hiding. I know this estate like the back of my hand..." *"Boy, help me find this scoundrel!" *"My lantern's lit- I'll find you!" *"Hello? Hello? Come out, you!" *"I hear a creaking of the floorboards." *"Where are you, hmm?" Curiosity Ending *"Nothing… Just some vandals, I suppose." *"Must be mice… I must have the boy set some traps!" *"Hearing things… my nerves must be shot. Uh, Florida, make me a hot toddy." *"Nothing there… but we should bring the hounds in from the stables, just the same." *"Nothing at all… Phantoms and wind!" Searching for the Player *"You know what they do to vagrants in Rapture? They hang them!" *"I know what your type is looking for, and you won't get it!" *"You think you can just take what you want? This isn't the jungle!" *"Parasite! Welfare hound! I got nothing for you!" *"There's proper folk, here. You don't fit in." *"Your kind isn't welcome here." *"I'll send the boy out to give you a good thrashing." *"You'll regret coming here… mark my words." *"It's always the same with you parasites, looking for a hand out." Attacking in General *"Hussy! Street trash!" *"Out of my sight! Now!" *"Repulsive!" *"Unthinkable!" *"You classless thug!" *"I can't stand your kind!" *"You're beneath me." Attacking a Machine *"Ugh, cheap machine!" *"Stupid motor!" *"Who called this trash?!" *"Darling, take care of this for me!" *"Illegal! This is illegal!" Attacking a Little Sister *"Don't look at me!" *"Look away with your horrid eyes!" *"Do not talk. No talking!" *"Do as I say, young miss!" *"One peep. That's all! One peep!" *"Stand up when I tell you. Go on!" *"No eyes at your elders!" Attacking Another Splicer *"Common! You're common!" *"Get away from me!" *"I'll not associate with your kind." *"Ugh, you reek! Go away." *"Pfft, I'm not one of you." *"I deserve better than you!" *"Uncultured, wretched, awful!" *"Impertinent! Beggar!" *"Don't speak to me." *"Respect my wishes, will you?" *"Back into the gutter! Go!" *"I don't want your pity." *"I'm better than this!" *"You shameless tramp!" Attacking a Big Daddy *"Oh, you're vile! Vile!" *"Watch where you put your feet, lummox!" *"You lumbering pile of scrap!" *"Police! Take this man away!" Attacking a Big Sister *"You're no daughter of mine!" *"How dare you go out dressed like ''that!" *"''Does your mother's approval mean nothing?!" Attacking the Player *"You can't take my furs! Never!" *"My heirlooms- leave them at least!" *"My mother's pearls… you bastard!" *"Drop that at once; it's priceless!" *"Get out of my home!" *"This is still my home! Out!" *"You heartless brute! How dare you?" *"Don't you lay a finger on me!" *"The bank sent you, didn't they?" *"This is an outrage! AN OUTRAGE!" *"I inherited all of this! Don't you understand?!" *"You simply can't know what I'm going through." *"You're worth nothing!" *"For Eleanor and for the Family!" *"Get saved, you filthy cur!" *"The Cause has no need of a lummox!" *"Nonbeliever! You defile the Lamb!" *"Salvation is far beyond your means!" *"You're too common for the common good!" *"You're not fit to grovel at Lamb's feet!" *"We shan't save the likes of you!" Attacking the Player with a Little Sister *"You deranged fool!" * "Unhand that child, you monster!" * "Absconding with an innocent… How could you?" *"Hand me that child! Now!" *"Drop that poor little girl, she's helpless!" Menacing a Little Sister *"Come with me, dear- it will be alright." *"Stop resisting! You're coming home with me!" *"Come along to your new home… Come along, I say!" *"Defiance is unladylike, young miss!" *"I'll take you away from here…" Using Vending Machines *"I need this! Do you hear me?!" *"WORK, stupid thing!" *"Hurry up!" *"More money?!" *"Give- me- my- stuff!" *"How dare you?" *"Sold out? Sold out?!" *"My tickets, where are they?" At a Locked Door *"Hello? Oh, hello!" *"Darling! Come and fix this, it's stuck!" *"Darling! Come out!" *"The party has started, hurry up!" *"This is my house, let me in!" *"I left my key." *"Darling? Darling? Darling?! D'oh!" *"Yes! Yes, it's stuck, again!" *"Nowfix the blasted door!" *"We're not that late, let me in!" Hypnotize Starting *"A stroll through the garden? Lovely idea!" *"Well, of course it's a good time for tea!" *"We have so much to discuss!" *"I'd love an afternoon on the town!" *"Certainly, I'll have the boy bring the car around." *"Yes, let's pay the society members a visit." *"I always have time for an old friend." *"Ah! Come in, come in!" *"I see you now… Yes, we are family!" Hypnotize Idling *"This old house, so many memories." *"I've raised three children in this old place." *"One does get so accustomed to routine." *"Keep an eye out for the hangers-on, stragglers… you know the type." *"One must always be mindful- the streets are treacherous." *"A certain class of person just suits me better. It's natural!" *"Every once in a while it's nice to address the help- by name." *"The smallest consideration and the help is just overjoyed!" *"Mustn't spoil one's servant… they must always remember their place!" *"I don't know what I'd do without this estate. Best not to think of it…" *"Such ravel at the meetings lately, have you noticed?" Hypnotize Ending *"Deceptive! Aloof!" *"Steal from me, will you!" *"Get your hand out of my pocket!" *"You can keep your influence!" *"I trusted you!" *"An impostor, all along!" *"You're not one of us!" Picked up with Telekinesis *"You can't drag me around this way!" *"Unhand me, you beast!" *"Uncivilized, ham-fisted cow!" *"This is improper!" *"Uncalled for! Entirely uncalled for!" *"I'll have none of this!" Sees Target Flee *"Oh yes! Run, you coward!" *"Oh, where are you going?" *"Stop running like a fool!" *"Run away! You people will never amount to anything!" *"Go and run! That's all your type is good for!" *"Run! That's all your kind can do, isn't it?" *"Run! That's all you parasites ever do." *[Laughs] "The wolf runs from the Lamb!" *"Run, then! Run from the Family's glory!" *"Yes, run!" *"Ridiculous! RIDICULOUS!" *"Why do you run from salvation?" Exiting Combat *"Good riddance, you little nothing." *"Oh, don't worry Darling… they'll be back!" *"Goodnight to you, I'm off to bed. Ta-ta!" *"Adieu! Everyone, I hope you've had fun." Sees Target Die *"One less parasite selling our streets." *"You see, I'm superior to your lot. Always will be." *"I'm still better off than you." *"You should know better than to haul of property of mine!" *"My house. It's still my house!" *"And don't you come near me again!" *"I'll just take your ADAM… for the Cause!" *"Pity… The cause does need minions…" Dying *"Darling…" *"Sunshine…" *"It was always my house…" *"The collection… give it away…" *"Lester, where is my doll…?" *"Thank you for coming…" *"I hope it was a fun night…" *"Turn off the lights…" *"Take it… Take it all…" *"Goodnight, everyone…" ''Burial at Sea'' The outfit worn by Lady Smith in BioShock can be seen on various mannequins in Episode 1. Her coat can be seen without the fur wrap hung up in the Ladieswear department of Fontaine's Department Store. In Episode 2, her cartoon character is used in a propaganda video in Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy. Her laughter can also be heard sampled in Sander Cohen's art piece Regardèrent et Furent Observés, found in the Manta Ray Lounge. Appearance ''BioShock'' Lady Smith wears a simple, versatile outfit suited to a variety of situations. It consists of a knee-length, four-buttoned heavy wool princess coat with a wide, fur-trimmed collar, pair of strappy, peep-toe heels, and pair of large diamond-shaped earrings. Lady Smith has survived the fallout of both Splicing and the Civil War, but not without some noticeable damage. The left side of her face is scarred, her eye is swollen, and there's a bandage right above it. She has a thin scar on the lower part of her right cheek that runs to her chin. Her stockings are ragged, her right thigh is bandaged, her coat is soiled, it has a tear above her right knee cap, and a hole at her left sleeve's elbow. She wears her hair pinned up in tight victory rolls. Lady Smith can wear a pillbox-style cocktail hat with a fabric flower and veil or a nurse's cap as accessories. Model 1: The primary model wears a blue outfit. Her fur collar is dark blue and grey, her shoes and buttons are black, and her earrings are white. Model 2: This model wears a red outfit. Her fur collar is a tannish color, her shoes are black, and her buttons and earrings are red. Her eyes are grey. Model 3: This model wears a green outfit. Her fur collar is a tannish and grey color, her shoes are red, her buttons are black, and her earrings are white. This model has streaks of dirt or dried blood caked across her torso, arms, and face. Her eyes are blue. Model 4: This model wears a teal outfit. Her fur collar is a tannish color, her shoes are a dull red color, her buttons are black, and her earrings are white. At first glance, this model appears to have been beaten within an inch of her life. She is entirely covered in speckles of dried blood and she has a black eye. She seems to be suffering from vitiligo. Model 5: This model wears a mixed colored outfit. Her coat is blue with green streaks at the bottom, her fur collar is a tawny color, her shoes are mauve, her buttons are a dull brown color, and her earrings are red. This model's makeup is running, the left side of her face has an inflamed rash, and she has a vine tattoo on the right side of her neck. Her eyes are a pale blue. Model 6: This model wears a nurse's outfit. Located only in Medical Pavilion, her coat, shoes, and earrings are white and her buttons are black. Her collar is designed to look like a part of the uniform. The coat is smeared in blood and vomit. This is the only model that wears the nurse's cap. Model 7: This model wears the uniform of the Saturnine cult. Located only in Arcadia, her outfit, similar to the red model, is streaked with white paint and her fur collar is a dark grey color. ''BioShock 2'' In the 8 years since BioShock, Lady Smith's appearance has transformed from slightly disheveled to barely humanoid. Her outfit consists of a knee-length, long-sleeved shirt dress with wing collar and padded shoulders, a pair of below elbow gloves, pearl necklace, and a single shoe embellished with a bow and stocking worn on her left leg. The hemline of her dress is in tatters. Her left sleeve has been torn away, and her right one has a hole in it. There's a massive tear in the right side of her dress exposing her panties and a girdle. Lady Smith can wear a pillbox-style cocktail hat with a fabric flower and veil or a navy-colored turban as accessories. She's riddled with tumors including a huge, sagging one emerging from her abdomen which has caused the lower buttons on her blouse to become undone. She's wrapped a sash around her waist to hold up the growth and has tied the blouse closed with a bundle of cable to maintain the semblance of an hour-glass figure. Her right leg is mutated and arched; she's grown a thumb out of her heel resembling a stiletto shoe. The left leg is ensnared by a winding, tentacle-like growth. Another bulbous growth on her left forearm has caused her glove to split along the seams. Her face is just as bad as the rest: in addition to her missing teeth, retreating hairline, and general scarring, her nose has receded and the maxillary portion of her face has swollen and sagged in a grotesque fashion. Model 1: The primary model wears a navy blue dress with a windowpane pattern. Her gloves and shoe are black, her buttons are white, and her sash is grey. She has blue eyes and brown hair. Model 2: This model wears a gold dress embellished with small, fern-shaped designs. Her gloves and shoe are white, her buttons are gold, and her sash is brown with a white filigree pattern. She has blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Her skin is covered in purplish, discolored bruises. Model 3: This model wears a green dress with a plaid pattern. Her gloves are a dark forest green, her shoe is red, and her buttons, stocking, and sash are white. She has light blue eyes and blonde hair. Her skin is covered in pimply boils. Her distended abdominal growth is designed to look like she's wearing a white undershirt which is holding in the tumor. Model 4: This model wears a black dress with a polka dot pattern. Her gloves and shoe are white, her buttons and stocking are black, and her sash is tan in a plaid pattern. Her distended abdominal growth is designed to look like she's wearing a tan undershirt which is holding in the tumor. Videos Gallery Bioshock-20070607110533104.jpg|''The original concept sketch for Lady Smith.'' Bioshock LadySmith.jpg|''The Lady Smith game render as seen in'' BioShock. BioShock Remastered Lady Smith Head Model.jpg|''Remastered Lady Smith head model in BioShock: The Collection. LadySmithConcepts1.jpg|''Concepts of the Lady Smith model in BioShock 2. Bioshock2ladysmith.jpg|''The BioShock 2-era Lady Smith action figure.'' Winter Blast Slide 3.png|''Lady Smith seen in the Winter Blast training video.'' lady smith nurse.JPG|''Lady Smith dressed as a Nurse in'' BioShock. LadySmith Dio.png|''A Lady Smith by a Gatherer's Garden in Dionysus Park.'' LadySmithbeauty.png|''All those beauty tonics never seemed to have the intended result.'' SplicerTLSD2.jpg|''Close up on Lady Smith's face.'' Behind the Scenes *The photograph modified for the original Lady Smith concept art is based on the mugshot of Tanya Williams, a woman working at the Melody Lane club in San Francisco, arrested in 1942 for "indecent entertainment." The same photograph for Williams was also modified for Diane McClintock's audio diary portrait. *The name "Lady Smith" is most likely taken from the Smith & Wesson revolver Lady Smith. es: Lady Smith de: Lady Smith Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies